Where I belong
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Just wanted to do a story were Orion stayed with the cons longer than 3 damn episodes, I really wanted to see Orion maybe with them for a full season or half a season that would be so awesome but sadly they didn't do it so I decided to write my own idea for it. Just for a bit of fun. This was a idea I just had to write, hope you like it. Slash: don' t like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime

MegatronxOrion

Just wanted to do a story were Orion stayed with the cons longer than 3 damn episodes, I really wanted to see Orion maybe with them for a full season or half a season that would be so awesome but sadly they didn't do it so I decided to write my own idea for it. Just for a bit of fun. This was a idea I just had to write, hope you like it.

Where I belong

Chapter 1

The Plan

It's been days since Orion found himself back with his lifelong friend Megatronus. He was confused, hurt and angry. The evil Ratchet destroyed his beautiful home. The once gold and shinning world of Cybertron was now nothing more than a decaying corpse in space. It was difficult for him to even look at images of it, as tears swelled up each time he did. So many memories and so many good mech's and femmie's now lay dead on the cold Planet thanks to Ratchet's war!

A beeping noise outside his door disturbed his thoughts. Logging off his computer screen he sat back in his chair "Come in".

The doors parted open and in stepped Megatronus or Megatron has he calls himself now. Orion was more than happy to see him again and smiled as he approached. Orion was glad that he was near. The Decepticon leader made him feel normal again, not confused or scared.

"Orion, I came to check on you. How are you feeling?" The leader of the Decepticons said.

The shaken Orion nodded slightly as he told him he was ok but his servos remained on the keyboard. No he wasn't ok, his home was gone. Trying to be brave was hard and he saw no point in hiding his feelings from Megatron. "I'm saddened and upset at our home". Those tears came forward again.

Megatron extended his arm to him and their servos touched. When Orion looked up he saw the same saddened and pained expression in his friend's optics.

Orion clutched Megatron's servo tightly, he didn't want to see Megatron sad. It was breaking his spark. "I promise Megatron I'll make Ratchet pay for his crimes".

Megatron sadden face then turned to a happy grin as his fingers rang against Orion's servo. "You already said that a few days ago, but I appreciate hearing you speak the words again. It's comforting to me and I'm glad you're back by my side".

Orion stared up at his friend who had many battle scars, showing full well the cruelty and brutality of war he had fought for so long. Megatron was protecting his fellow Decepticon's but also the species of this planet Earth. The humans are so fragile and not ready to handy the attacks by Ratchet and his troops, the only ones that can stop him were them.

"I'm glad I can decode these Autobot codes but if you need me to help you with anything else, please let me know". Orion said.

Megatron nodded and rubbed Orion's servo more. "You're already doing it by being here". He smiled. "Now please rest you've been through a lot these past few days, go to sleep we'll speak more tomorrow".

Orion nodded but was hesitating in letting his friend servo go. He was scared if he did he'd be parted from him once again. He never wanted that to happen.

Megatron sensed his friend worry, to calm him he pressed his lips to Orion's forehead and kissed it. "You're safe here, I promise". He then left before the blushing mech could speak.

….

The bridge doors opened and the lord of Decepticon's walked in. His arms folded behind his back as usually as he approached the ever faithful Soundwave. The silent mech looked back to him and awaited his orders.

"Orion believes our lies so far but it's only a matter of time before he sees my true intention. We must not let him doubt us until he finishes those codes".

Soundwave nodded in agreement as his master stepped over beside him. "We must set up a chain of events which will fully let Orion believe that Ratchet is as evil as I have told him. There is only so much that flies can tell him, he will want to know, experience and see for himself, the evil that Ratchet can do".

"What if Ratchet injured you my lord, I'm sure Orion would panic at the very sight and rush to your aid". A voice behind them said. When both mech's turned they found it was Knockout, he stood with his hands on his hips as usually and grinning at the thought of this plan. "Everyone already knows he has a thing for you my lord, it will be easy to manipulate those feelings".

"Yes, you know all about manipulation don't you Knockout'

"I had my share fair of it yes". He stepped forward. "But I do believe if we have Orion watch as Ratchet and those other Autobots attack you and some Troopers, he would certainly be scared and want to do what he can to protect you. Even if Ratchet tries to talk to him he wouldn't listen. He would be focused on keeping you safe, we just have to make it out he accidently gets the video of the attack. I'll come down with him, with others and make sure he is protected and those idiots don't grab him".

Megatron and Soundwave looked at each other, the two of them couldn't believe the plan that Knockout just told from his very own lips. Megatron wanted to laugh while another part of himself wanted to shut (You're an idiot!). Instead he settled in asking the simply question. "You've been thinking of this plan long haven't you knockout?"

"What can I say, I love those parts in human movies where the hero dives in and saves the injured and defenseless, and then they make out after".

Megatron raised his eyebrow at him. "You've watched too many Earth movies"

Knockout just laughed while Soundwave just asked if this stupid plan would work.

"Why not, if there is one thing we are good at its deception. We'll set it up as real as possible. You might have to play it up my lord as a weak and hurt mech but I'm sure you can pull it off"

Megatron now chuckled while Soundwave just glared, he really couldn't believe what knockout had planned.

Megatron on the other hand was willing to give it a go but not until he felt it was time to act out this plan, for now they'll keep the plan as a backup for Orion when he starts question things more.

…

Meanwhile Orion's Room

Orion lay in bed thinking of Ratchet. He couldn't believe that someone he trusted so much betrayed him. Even if his mind was unclear he remembered deep down they were good friends in the past. He wondered what could make him destroy Cybertron and be this Doctor of Doom.

Turning over he tried to recharge but his mind was full of questions, he wanted to learn what made Ratchet go on this mad quest to destroy everything? He decided that while he was decoding he will look through the files to get more information.

Then he thought of Megatronus his poor friend who suffered greatly because of Ratchet, he wanted to make sure his friend wouldn't suffer again and help him in battle. Orion knew he wasn't a fighter but he would do it if meant keeping Megatron safe.

"Megatronus…"he said softly while his cheeks started to turn red. That soft kiss plagued his mind too, which was another reason why he was having a hard time trying to sleep. The kiss was sweet and gentle and it really did reassure him that everything will be ok. Orion wanted to be near Megatron more so he decided to talk to him about Ratchet and the war tomorrow. He wanted to know more of what happened but for now he will do what his friend said and get some rest, well at least try to.

"Goodnight Megatron" he muttered and started to drift off into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for Words

Transformers Prime

Megatron/Orion

Where I belong

Chapter 2

Time for words

Orion tossed in his sleep as images plagued his dreams. He could see the evil Autobots in some room but it wasn't like anything from Cybertron. ' _Where am I?'_

Then his gaze fell to 3 little humans. He had no idea why there were there but guessed the Autobot's were holding them captive. Then again if they were being held prisoner why did they look happy and even cheering at the Autobots.

Suddenly one of the Autobot's looked at his direction he knew him as Bulkhead. Megatron explained to him the names of each of these murderers. Bulkhead just seemed and gave a wave. "Hey Optimus"

' _That's not my name'._

He heard the word Optimus being spoke again. ' _No! That's not me!_

The name of Optimus kept being repeated over and over again as Orion's world stated spinning and before long he fell into darkness.

…

He woke up finding himself back in his room. He was confused and a bit shaken as he was trying to understand what that dream meant. He wanted to believe it was nothing, that it was all just stress and that it was pretty stupid to be scared over a dream but something about it bothered him. He didn't really want to think of it and so he decided to go to his work station to focus his mind on something else.

He stepped into the dark and empty corridor and felt glad for the peace. When he couldn't sleep he liked to walk around these corridors. When he reached where his work station was based he was greeted with Knockout and Breakdown. The two were talking and flirting with one another while Orion tried to walk on by as he didn't want to stare while they kissed but he couldn't help it since they were blocking his path.

"Morning Knockout, Breakdown". He said softly but looked off as he was little shy watching them kiss.

The couple pulled back and instantly the hot red mech chuckled at the shy Orion. "You can be too cute sometimes you know".

Before Orion could make a comment Knockout wrapped his arm around his. "Just relax ok haha". He walked him to the work station computer but Breakdown stood behind growling, he made no effort to show his angry.

"Now then Megatron has ordered refreshments and food left for you, while you busy decode"

Orion instantly blushed when Megatron name was spoken. He didn't want Knockout to see so he hurried to log on the computer and start work. "Ah…that was nice of him".

The red mech grinned and stood beside Orion. "You know, I bet Megatron would like it if you invited him to share dinner with you. He sometimes forgets to eat because he is so busy".

Orion was trying his best to focus but a little voice in his head told him that maybe it would be a good idea. He could make sure Megatron keeps his strength up. "He…he would really like that?"

"Oh yes! Yes indeed just ah don't say I gave you the idea. It'll be a secret between us Little Blue".

Orion smiled Knockout usually called him Little Blue as a nick name for him. He appreciated the advice then he returned to work.

Knockout was happy about what he did. He stepped back but only to end up being dragged away by Breakdown who was yelling at him. "What are you playing at Knockout?"

"What! I'm just hooking the two of them up. There a good match and our leader has a chance with him, now he isn't Optimus"

"I'm not taking about that! Although I think you should just leave them be. I'm talking about you being all friendly to Orion, holding his arm and smiling! Any second and I thought you were going to kiss him!"He yelled and maybe yelled a bit too loud because they felt eyes watching. When they looked back a group of Troopers stood around looking right at them. An awakened silence began but Knockout quickly grabbed Breakdown and dragged him off to private room.

When they finally found an empty room Knockout pushed the annoyed Breakdown against the wall. "Are you really that much of a moron!"

"Excuse me?"

"You really believe that I would be with Orion instead of you"

Breakdown opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Knockout looked hurt and let go of him. "You don't trust me. Well thanks a lot". The red mech turned away but was grabbed and brought into Breakdown's arms.

"Please I didn't mean to upset you. I was just, well… I just don't want anyone taking you away from me. I love you Knockout"

Knockout sighed but then patted Breakdown's chest plate. He wished he could be angrier with him but he just couldn't. "You're a big softy you do know that right". He then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you too and don't worry Break. I may play with Orion but I'm all yours".

Breakdown smiled and the two ended up kissing which lead to them fragging in the room. It was a nice way to start the day for them both.

…

Orion was busy working bit by bit on each set of codes. It was difficult since he hasn't done this kind of work in a while but each time he managed to find a new source of information or a location for Megatron he felt better.

As he worked he took this chance to research some more about Ratchet. The files stated that Ratchet saw the injustices being done to the poor bots of Cybertron like him. He decided to forward his campaign where he wanted a world where everyone on Cybertron was treated equal but his idea of doing that was by forcing everyone to fall under his ruling. Anyone who disagrees was destroyed. Megatronus tried to reason with him believing peace was important and that violence would not make the council change their ways. It was words that were important. Ratchet didn't listen and killed the council when they refused to acknowledge him and his ideas. The war then started as the Decepticon's were enraged by what he had done.

Other reports showed Ratchet's reputation of capturing and torturing his victims and turning his captives into his weapons, mindless bots that would obey only him. He was later named the Doctor of Doom by the Decepticon's.

He searched more but reading this, it made something at the back of his mind tell him something was off. He couldn't place it but just looking at this information it felt wrong to him. Something wasn't right and he wanted learn why he felt this way.

…

Bridge of the Nemesis

Soundwave brought the information he had been monitoring from Orion's computer. It was a detailed list of what he had been researching. He looked back to Lord Megatron and showed it to him.

"It seems that Orion has been busy. I shall speak with him and Soundwave have Knockout on standby. We may need his plan very soon.

The silent mech nodded and returned to his duties.

…

Megatron headed towards Orion workstation. The innocent Orion had been plaguing his mind of late and not just for his work with the Autobot codes but memories of his past keeps coming back to him. The time when he was once called Megatronus.

Even among the many crowds that attended his fights Orion stood out from all others. He was like a beautiful light in a vast valley of darkness. He could remember how scared, terrified but also excited the mech was at meeting his hero. When they first met Megatron had arranged for Orion to meet him at his living quarters after the fight.

That night when Orion came he looked so nervous and not sure how to act around someone so strong and famous as Megatronus. He tried to make small talk but just ended up stuttering and repeating some words over again.

"Relax little one" He remembered saying.

Orion tried to do what he said and relaxed. Still very nervous he approached the gladiator and sat next to him. Orion seemed to have had a hard time looking at him. Of course Megatron knew the reason. It wouldn't be the first time someone was attracted to him.

"I'm glad you came I was curious as to why you watched my fight, you don't seem like the type to like it"

Orion shifted in the seat. "I don't really know I guess I came to hear you speak"

"Speak?"

"Yes I…I was inspired by your words how you want to help others and bring a world where we all our equal. It was nice to hear someone care for the lesser bots in this world".

Megatron smiled as he felt happy to hear the little mech say that to him.

Orion suddenly gasped and moved back when he saw Megatronus wounds bleeding, his arm had a deep cut. "Your hurt!" Orion cried.

"It comes with being a gladiator"

"May I? I have some experience in healing. I have a friend who is a medic"

Megatronus nodded and Orion lifted a small kit from his bag. He sat close to him and started to repair and clean the wound.

Megatron smiled at that memory, it was a good time indeed and now that same Orion was back with him and he didn't want him going anywhere.

When he walked in Orion was busy but turned when he entered.

"Megatron" He said.

"Hello Orion and how are you today. Did you sleep well?"

Orion slowly nodded but Megatron could tell he was bothered by something. "What's wrong Orion?"

The clerk walked over to where his food was and sat down. He poured them both something to drink. "I had a strange dream"

Megatron sat with him and held the cup. "What was it?

"I could see Autobots and little humans, they were happy but they looked at me and kept calling this name Optimus I don't know what it is about. It just gave me a strange feeling".

Megatron didn't like that, he couldn't afford those memories coming, and there was a part of Optimus that was trying to break through. "It's just a dream nothing more Orion, You have been thinking too much about the Autobots, its affecting your mind"

Orion took a sip. "Megatron I have been trying to look up about the war I just want to know why he did this. I just can't believe Ratchet did all those things, I just feel we were so close, like friends"

Megatron slammed his first down the table making Orion jump. "Ratchet is an evil fragging monster Orion! Don't you ever think otherwise".

"I…I know I just, I'm sorry" He thought it be best to drop the talk. It must be too personal for Megatron to talk about the evils Ratchet had done.

They both became quite now and Orion played with his food as he tried to find the words to strike up a conversation. Then suddenly he remembered what Knockout said. Orion looked at him. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Megatron was actually taken back. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't expecting him to do that. However he didn't wish to say no to him. "I would like that"

Orion was very pleased. He practically had a skip in his step as he got other plates for them. Megatron was finding it hard not to laugh at the innocent yet sweet fool.

Orion sat a plate down before Megatron and he shared out his food. "It was kind of you to even have the food here for me Megatron"

"It's important to keep your strength up Orion"

"Yes I agree and yours too"

The two smiled and started to eat together, they didn't talk they just enjoyed each other's company as they ate. Orion felt good to do this, he looked a few times seeing Megatron eat and he was glad.

"I thank you for this Orion"

"It's no problem. I'm glad for the company and I like your company"

Megatron smiled then drank some more but he knew Orion was going to have more questions. He had to make him believe everything about Ratchet was true.

Orion finished his meal and then was just about to ask his friend something. "Megatron I was wondering…"

Just then Knockout voice rang out. "Lord Megatron you're requested on the bridge".

The lord fished his drink and stood up. "Some other time then"

"Y...yes hmm if you like we can do this again tomorrow"

"If that is what you like, then yes"

Orion was more than happy but then hurried to return to his work.

Megatron watched him for a moment but then soon left.

…

Arriving at the bridge the Troopers were busy at their consoles and at the main station Soundwave, knockout and breakdown stood there.

"I heard Orion is causing some trouble" the red mech said.

"Yes Knockout, go and act out your master plan and take whatever you need to complete it"

"Don't worry my lord I'll inform you when we have it ready"

"Where are you setting the stage?"

"One of our mines, we'll set it up so we are extracting energy. We double the energy output using a device, it will give the Autobots the impression that something big is happening there. They will come in there will be a fight. There will be explosions set up in place to help with the act, think of them as special effects. Soundwave will be on standby for an extraction just in case"

"This had better work" He growled at him.

"It will my lord and you might get lucky and kill one of the Autobots"

"That is a plus, alright let's have it started, and inform me when everything is set up.

Knockout nodded and hurried with Breakdown to make everything ready.

Megatron just stood looking out at the night sky and thought of that innocent face smiling at him again and he smiled back.


End file.
